


Check Please

by Kharons_End



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- G!lamorTale, Confessions, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Comedy, business!Reader, if this aint crack I don't know what is, if you can call it that, maybe i've gone too far, non-canon, what is canon though?, why can't i churn out chapters like i churned out this beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/pseuds/Kharons_End
Summary: Papyrus noticed you sneaking those glances at him when you worked together, but it was for the best that he'd shoot you down right now. For work and all.He hated having this conversation.Inspired by Sons_of_Sirens' G!lamortale AU on Tumblr!
Relationships: Papyrus & Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Check Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sons_of_Sirens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sons_of_Sirens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [G!lamortale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579508) by Sons_of_Sirens. 



**_Conversation started: 12:23 PM_ **

**Me:** i’m here

 **Broberry:** DID YOU GET THE RESERVATION MR. BEAR MADE?

 **Me:** yeah

 **Broberry:** GOOD! REMEMBER TO BE HONEST BUT NICE!

 **Broberry:** WE DON’T WANT TO SCARE ANOTHER ONE AWAY, ESPECIALLY HER! SHE DOES GOOD WORK.

 **Me:** ok

 **Broberry:** MR. BEAR IS TIRED OF REVIEWING EXIT INTERVIEWS

 **Me:** she’s here

 **Broberry:** GOOD LUCK! I BELIEVE IN YOU!

“Hi Papyrus! Sorry I’m late,” you greeted, taking the seat across from him. You shrugged off your blazer onto the back of the chair, revealing a silky floral print blouse that hugged your form nicely. “the owner from our next location double-booked us with another client by accident, so I had to figure out scheduling.”

“‘s cool. Ordered us some breadsticks in the meanwhile.” He shoved his phone into the largest pocket he had. If his bro didn’t force him into wearing the designer jeans for this outing (“YOU HAVE TO LOOK LIKE YOU AT LEAST CARE!”) he would’ve just stuffed it into his hoodie like usual. But no, now he had to sit on a hard awkward lump during this hard awkward conversation. He just wanted to go back to bed.

You picked up the wine glass in front of you and took a sip. “Honey mead, should have guessed,” you teased as your eyes twinkled at him. “So what’s the occasion? Is Mr. Bear joining us?”

“nah, he’s at home.” He really wished he could have brought him for emotional support, but there was something about IRS audits and documentation and a close deadline, so Papyrus had to fly solo this time. He scratched the back of his neck as he sat up, stealing a quick glance at you before diverting his attention to the window. “so listen…”

You put the glass down, gazing at him with a polite smile.

“Good afternoon, how are you doing, ma’am? Would you like to hear our lunch specials for today?” The bouncy server interrupted, placing a basket of breadsticks onto the table as well as handing over the menu. Papyrus’ soul nearly jumped out his body at the server’s appearance, scaring his prepared speech right out of his head and leaving him with nothing but a buttload of anxiety. He was trying to recapture said speech as you listened to the list of specials.

“I think I’ll have that then, thank you,” you said to the server with a smile. They scribbled down your order and nodded.

“I’ll have that right out for you!” And then they left the two of you alone again, much to Papyrus’ dismay.

You took a breadstick with your dainty fingers and looked at him again. “Sorry about that. What were you saying?”

You had the gaze of a hawk. Did anyone ever tell you that? It’s part why they hired you, because Mr. Bear was getting desperate to lighten his workload and all of their previous attempts at an assistant manager often ended in failure. Between his Bro, who was born for the camera and could make a hot dog costume look sexy, and him (for some ungodly reason), they attracted their fair share of fans who thought it’d be cool to work for them. And more often than not, they ended up shirking their responsibilities onto Mr. Bear _anyway_ and claim any excuse to hang out with them under the guise of work.

When _you_ had walked into the interview and introduced yourself, they weren’t greeted with an “O.M.G. I am your BIGGEST fan! We can be besties!” or a “I’m so glad I can meet you in person, I have sooo many ideas we can collab on! Can you give me a shoutout on my insta?”, but a down to earth, professional “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. Can you tell me more about this position in detail?”

You were _smart_ , and you acted in their best interests, and whenever there was down time you were a pretty cool person to chill with. And it _sucked_ that Papyrus kept seeing those shy looks from you whenever you thought he wasn’t looking, or those travel-sized bottles of exotic honey you’ve been leaving on his table at home. You remembered small details on what he and his brother liked, and you would surprise them every so often with small acts of kindness. He knew the signs, and dammit he didn’t _want_ this conversation!

“Papyrus? You okay?”

“yeah.” he shook his head, “i’m just...can i say something real quick? no questions ‘til i’m done?”

You frowned, shifting in your seat. “Yeah. Yes, of course.”

He took a long, deep breath, and started.

“look, you’re great. we really like you. you get your shit done on time, you help us organize everything, and Bro’s been _ecstatic_ with the numbers were seein’, and we know that’s partly because of you.”

He watched your eyes widen and your mouth turn downwards, but he steeled himself and kept going.

“but uh...we’ve been noticing the _signals_ you’ve been givin’ off, you know? and if you remember in your contract, we can’t have that goin’ on.”

You looked... _devastated_. His panic reared up as your eyes reddened and you were tearing the breadstick in your fingers to shreds.

“but we still want you! you're not fired or anything and we can be friends but we just gotta keep things professional!”

A heavy pause filled the air as you looked down at your plate and dropped the bread. Papyrus watched you take in a deep breath before meeting his gaze again.

“Is that everything you wanted to say?” you asked in a solid, neutral tone. He nodded.

“that’s it.”

You averted your gaze to the window and sighed. “I understand.”

 _Good_ , Papyrus thought, rubbing his face, _she’s taking it well, she’s not walking away, everything’s good. Great._ He took a long swig of his mead.

And then you looked back at him with that _get down to business_ look.

“What if I didn’t have the job?”

Papyrus coughed up into his glass.

“whaddya mean?” he spluttered.

“What if I didn’t have the job?” you repeated, “What would be your opinion then? Would I have a chance?”

“is this a hypothetical question or are you quittin’?”

“Purely hypothetical.” he read between the lines: _for now_.

He stared at her. He never thought of it, really, he just thought that another fan had a wrong perception of him based on their fantasies. But you weren’t a _fan_ per say. And you treated them like any other person, got to know them on a personal basis...what did he have to lose?

“i guess...it could work out?”

This was why they had Mr. Bear or you do negotiations, because you looked like he just handed you a blank check.

“And what does your brother think of this, exactly?”

“he doesn’t care about it personally. actually he thinks it’s kinda cute.”

He thinks you just put a number down on that blank check and it was a _big_ one.

“I’m glad we’re having this conversation,” you smiled, “This takes a load off of me, actually. I know you two have a special connection and I don’t want to ruin that. Or our professional relationship, of course.”

“bold of you to presume you’d get in the way of us,” he remarked, smirking.

You smiled back. “I apologize.”

He didn’t think you meant it.

“I’m not ready to quit though, so I guess my confession will have to wait for later. But I’ll do my best to stop ‘ _givin’ signals_ ’.”

 _Cute._ But now that you promised to stop those shy looks and the honey, he kind of wondered if he flubbed up in a way.

"don't try too hard now, you're gonna work yourself to the bone," he chuckled.

"Ha ha." You replied with a sarcastic tone, still smiling. "But seriously, please don't tell Mr. Bear about my feelings for him. I don't want this to get in the way of our work until I'm ready, you know?"

Wait.

What?

"what?"

"You know how he is— all work first and pleasure later. Have you seen the man do a spreadsheet? It's _magic_ ," you professed, eyes glazed over with a dreamy smile. "And the way he explains a schedule C is so effortless, I swear he could give the IRS a run for their money. I'm _excited_ to do taxes this year, Papyrus. I _hate_ taxes!"

He gripped the edge of the table. "you like _Mr. Bear_?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" you sent him an odd look. "Who did you— wait. Did you think I meant _you_?"

He clamped his jaw shut.

And you had the gall to _laugh_ , loud enough to catch a few stares from the other patrons.

"No, I'm— " you giggled and covered your mouth, "I'm sorry, this is awfully rude of me!"

You cleared your throat and smiled at him, still amused. "No Papyrus, there's nothing you have to worry about. I won't breach any conduct with my models, ever."

There went the rest of his dignity, along with a good smidgen of his pride.

"like, not even a _little_?"

"Don't get me wrong, you and your brother are attractive skeletons and great people, I mean, _obviously._ It's just that Mr. Bear _gets_ me. He's dedicated and honest and kind, _so_ hardworking. And he stands up for what he believes in. Did you know that Mr. Bear saved me from a stupid intern from our last promotional shoot?"

" _saved_ you?"

"Dude was trying to take a shot of my panties even though I had stockings on, the idiot. Mr. Bear caught him in the act and threatened to pull us all out of there and sue if they didn't confiscate the pictures and escort the guy out."

"when...how did I not know?"

"You were passed out on the set," you explained, "Sans was busy taking selfies in the green room. I don't blame you or anything, and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But Mr. Bear was there for me."

His head was _reeling_ right now, and he downed the rest of his mead in one shot, backwash be damned.

Your phone began to ring, and you pulled it out of your blazer pocket, scrunching up your face as you read the caller ID.

"It's the vendor again," you told him. "Is it okay if I take this real quick?"

"sure," he wheezed. You hugged the phone to your chest and gave him an endearing smile.

"Thanks for talking to me, Papyrus. I feel so much better about all of this, you have no idea."

You stood up and walked away from the table, leaving Papyrus to hold his head in his hands and stare at the red tablecloth in disbelief.

"i need a hug," he muttered.


End file.
